


Time After Time

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Growing up I had seen and lived among two different centuries.My father had seen the birth of a nation with his own two eyes— my very own Grandsire leading some of those men towards the victory — yet I had also seen the creation of cell phones and the internet in an era, nearly two hundred years later.My name is Amanda Claire Hope Mackenzie and this is the story of how I almost changed history.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well... AO3, here's my newest AU. Enjoy.

I was dead, or rather, I hoped I was.

My body ached deep into my bones and I could feel the lump in my throat like when you try to dry swallow a pill. My head hurt the worst.

I regained the notion of where my arms were and how they worked, bringing them over my eyes as I squinted them shut even further. As I was coming back to wherever I was I recalled a time when I had learned where Claire Beauchamp had come from.

I could vividly recall the autumn day that my grandparents sat Jem down in Grandda’s study and spent nearly two hours talking to him. Then, my own parents joined the room, and spent another thirty minutes in there.

Grannie had told me to go outside to play—“One day, darling it will be your turn.” I had huffed and clutched my dolly to my chest and gone about my day frolicking through the garden, not thinking twice about what had happened.

Except on the day I turned 15… It was my turn. Mama had come into my room and took a piece of my hair and tucked it behind an ear, kissing my forehead. She hadn’t done that in ages. I can recall looking up at her face, a smile from ear to ear, as she sat on my bed. “When you are fully awake, Grannie wants to see you in her surgery.”

I hadn’t truly thought anything of it—Grannie and I we were two peas in a pod. I had her hair and smaller build, almost Claire Beauchamp’s ‘carbon copy’ as daddy would say.

I had sleepily rubbed my eyes, attempted to brush my medusa curls, and slipped a robe over my shoulders. I walked down the stairs and through the kitchen—getting a hug and a kiss from Grandda, a forehead kiss from my father, and Jem who gave me a small nod and enveloping me in a hug.

“Have fun.” Jem had whispered in my ear.

I had not understood what he had meant—but as I walked into Grannie’s surgery, she had a nervous look on her face— a look I had never seen before.

“Happy Birthday, darling.” She had said, as she patted on the seat next to her. “It’s time we let you in on a little family secret.”

And she had told me. Told me everything about who she was—where she had come from and how she—and we had ended up where we were.

It hadn’t shocked me. I had vague memories of telephones and electricity from when we had spent my first few years in the twentieth century, but I had truly grown in the eighteenth century. 

But we had come here through way of stones – time traveling back 200 years.

That we were special people… Maybe even a chosen lot. Grannie had not known why we were able to do it or even logically give me an explanation. But we were special.

She had finished telling me her story, and wiped a small tear from her face giving me the most serious look I had ever seen. She squared her shoulders and looked at me.

“One day this will make more sense, but, for now, at least you know… I hope you never have to go through like I have, but if you do. Remember what I told you?”

I had nodded wordlessly, unsure of what to say and that was all. She got up, leaving me sitting in her surgery as I tried to grasp the gravity of what she had told me.

Time travelers? I had come from a line of time travelers?

I came to full consciousness as I wiped the blood from my nose. I knew in my gut something wasn’t right—I wasn’t where I had intended to go.

Where the bloody hell was I and why did I end up here?


	2. Chapter 1

**Scotland  
February 1998**

In my 20 years on earth, I had not seen my mam’s face that red.

“Your damn brother!” shouted my mother as she slammed the book closed.

“Dinna fash, mama… We’ll find him.” I said as I reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

I held the court documents in my other hand tightly, and released my grasp as she looked at me with a small smile.

“You sound just like your, Grannie. You know that?” She laughed. “More and more, as you grow… You are just like her.”

“I ken, you and Da tell me that all the time.” I squeezed her hand once more and let go, sitting back in my chair.

I watched as my mam did the same. “I swear, Jemmy is getting himself into trouble all the time.” She ran her hand down her face and let out a deep sigh.

We were back at Lallybroch. We were lucky that Da’s friend Fiona and her husband kept up the property while we were gone with our grandparents. Mam and Da had told Fiona we’d be gone for a while—unsure of when we’d come back. Auntie Fiona had a soft spot for my father, so she was more than willing to keep up our home while we were away. The truth of the matter being, we were only back in the twentieth century to look for traces of Jem through history.

“Is this what it was like, when you were searching for Grandda, all those years ago?” I asked as I took another record and quickly scanned the contents.

“Yes. No…” She started. “I… It’s hard to explain. Yes, this is how it went. Lots of late nights, glasses of whisky, false hope. We’d find one step forward, and then it was three steps back. No because I was searching for a man I hadn’t met yet, I had no sort of real attachment to him yet.”

“What do ye mean?”

“I love my Da, but darling you know I was raised by another man, Frank Randall, and at that point in my life— Jamie Fraser was just a story in my head. I had no pictures to look at, I had no memories of him. So, no it did not feel this way because I was not looking for someone I had loved, I was just looking for a figment of history. Looking for my own son…. It’s heart wrenching and makes me nauseous. I’m not sure how Grannie went through this while we were looking.”

I shook my head as I laid the piece of paper on the table. “I dinna ken how Grannie went through that All those years of wondering and heartache.”

“I know.” Mama said as she got up and walked around the table, placing her hands on my shoulder and rubbing them. “I know you love your brother. And I know you’re worried about Da— and Grannie and Grandda. But this family has been separated by centuries before, we will be fine. We always work it out.” She let out a long drawn out sigh. “ It’s late, lets go to bed.”

“I like the idea, mama.” I said as I squeezed her shoulder and followed her up to bed.

“I swear, these things they call — computers..”I heard my mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

“What are you looking for?” I yelled as I ran down the stairs and walked into the study.

“I had the idea to search some old Edinburgh printing companies — kind of how Da found Grandda…. But the lady at the library told me they are all electronic now and on the internet.” My mom huffed from behind the computer.

“Ah. So you’re searching the internet instead of papers.” I mused, taking the mouse from her hand.

“Everything was so bloody simple in the eighteenth century.” She grunted as she got up, and walked back to the table spread out with papers. “I can’t wait to get back.”

“Let us give this another go,” I said, clicking the first link on the screen.

________________

**Fraser’s Ridge  
February 1798**

I rubbed my temples, as Jamie kissed my forehead.

“Long day, Sasenach?” He asked, sitting down next to me.

“Yes…. She birthed twins, not even just one, but two babies. Poor woman.” I laughed as I leaned into my husband’s chest.

“Surely ye didna do all the work yerself, yer an auld lady now….” Jamie smiled down at me.

“No. Rachel helped and so did Lauren… I merely just stood observing, and giving directions.” I closed my eyes as I turned my face into his shirt.

My body ached from head to toe— the long ride down to Susannah’s cottage had reminded me just how old I was getting. The thrill of medicine still gave me an adrenaline rush and seeing a new baby born still warmed me to my core. But, the greatest reward, was always coming home to Jamie’s arms.

We stayed embraced on the couch, for what could have been minutes, or hours. I counted each beat of Jamie’s heart and was starting to drift off to sleep, when there was a loud thump on the porch and the door swung open violently.

Jamie’s cat reflexes caused him to jump up instantly and reach for his knife.

I let out a sigh of relief as Roger rounded inside.

“Ah dhia, MacKenzie. Ye given’ yer auld man a fright.” Jamie laughed as he ran a hand down his face and sat back down.

“I’m verra sorry… But… I have come with some good news…” Roger said breathlessly with a large smile on his face.

Jamie looked at me with a hopeful glance with a hint of worry, and then we turned our direction to Roger.

“I think I’ve found him… I think I’ve found Jem!” Roger beamed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, we are just getting started! As always, thank YOU for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy keeps searching, and makes a decision that will change her path.

**Scotland  
March 1998**

Damn. Scotland was cold.

I stood at the window that was slightly ajar, taking in some of the cool crisp air. I closed my eyes and wrapped the robe across my chest as I tried to feel him.

“Jem… Wherever you are, I hope you’re being smart.” I muttered to myself.

My brother and I — we shared some sort of weird connection.

Grannie had told me we had it, because both my mother and father could travel through the stones. She had a theory that *whatever* was in our genetic makeup carried some sort of gene that allowed us to transcend through time. Seeing as both my parents had the trait— Grannie had argued that Jem’s bond with me was also a trait of these ‘special gifts’.

But as we had gotten older— it had somehow faded. I didn’t know how it worked or how I could try and even manifest it. And now, when I needed it most, it was failing me.

There were two things I knew: First, I could sense he was okay and alive, second thing I could tell you— he was in the past. Where in the past? I wasn’t sure, that’s why I was here looking for him.

I opened my eyes and shut the window, turning back to my bed as I faced the stack of papers that I was supposed to be looking through.

“Mandy…. Did you find anything?” My mother shouted from the bedroom across the hall.

“I just finished getting ready for bed, about to have a look now… I will let you know if I do.” I said loudly as I strode across the room.

I found mama standing in her doorframe, red hair down and curly- her faced lined with a smile. “I love you, sweetie.” She managed to get out as she wiped a tear from her face.

“What is it, mama?” I piqued at her with a small attempt at a smile.

“I just miss them.”

“I know, I do too. We fill find him, and go back. I promise you that.” I answered her with conviction. I knew it in my bones, we would get back and we would save Jem.

“I might kill your brother myself. He has a knack for getting into trouble like your grandsire. My own mother has spent most of her life chasing Jamie Fraser. Seems like I’ll do the same with Jem.” My mom laughed as she let out a yawn.

“It’s a Fraser trait, fer sure.” I laughed in unison with her. “Go to sleep, mama. If I find anything, I’ll wake you.”

My mother nodded and retired to her room.

I made my way back to my bed, picking up the first piece of paper glancing at the clock.

11:39 PM

I was in for a long night.

_________________

“Bloody hell.” I stammered as I read the piece from Wilmington, North Carolina. “What in the world were you doing in 1767?”

My eyes scanned the document as I read each letter on the page, swallowing the lump of information I had found.

There were imports and exports of goods, barges names, and crews listed on the rolls, as well as the dates of when they came to port and when they left.

I was on my sixth ship, The Abella, scanning the list of crew names when I saw it: Alexander MacKenzie.

My heart skipped a beat.

I recalled the night that Grandda told us how Da had found him— He had been in Edinburgh under the pseudonym Alexander Malcolm.

“If ye ever need to hide in plain sight, use a name yer family will recognize.” My grandsire had said that one night over dinner. “That way, yer family will ken who it is, and come to find ye.”

I’d be damned— Jem had actually listened for a change. I had finally found one of his breadcrumbs.

I flipped through the rest of the documents, finding any papers that contained “The Abella” on it.

I glanced over at the clock once more — 1:45AM.

“Just a little bit longer.” I convinced myself… “Just a bit longer.”

_________________

After scouring every page of material on the vessel, I had created a small, plausible timeline for the months of March-September of 1767. Jem had seemingly worked on the ship for 3 months moving up and down the coastline of North Carolina. Then, in June, he took up a job in the house of the governor, working there till the last record I had— dated September 18th.

“What is so important about 1767?” I whispered to myself. I stood, grabbing my timeline, and snuck quietly downstairs to where mama and I had set up camp. I had a general idea of the timeline of the history of events of Mam and Da finding Grandda, but the dates had never really had any special importance for me, until now.

I looked at the bulletin board, trailing my eyes across the important years my mother had noted.

_1766: November: Claire leaves for Craigh Na Dun_

_1766: November: Claire finds Jamie Fraser in Edinburgh_

_1767: Early Spring: Frasers set sail to find young Ian_

_1767: April: Frasers shipwrecked on Georgia shores._

_1767: April-July (?) Frasers at River Run_

_1767: August: Fraser’s Ridge has foundations set._

“So…..” I quietly said to myself, aligning my timeline to my mother’s. “1767….. Grannie and Grandda find the ridge…. What was so important you had to go there?”

That was the piece I was missing— I couldn’t find that in any historical document. I’d have to ask my brother myself.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over my temples as I thought of what to do next.

Frankly, I knew what I had to do — get to Craigh Na Dun before daylight and before my mother could stop me.

I walked back up to my room, packing my two dresses from the eighteenth century, and wrote a note, sliding it under my mother’s door.

_“Mama —_

_I… Can’t explain why I need to do this alone, but I must. I ask that you trust me and do not come after me. If you do anything… Just go home. I will find him, and I will bring him back to us. Be safe. Be well._

_I love you,_

_Mandy”_

I escaped into the night, the cold air sending chills down my spine. I was a woman on a mission, and it was time to save my brother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked around and took stock of the grass between my hands. It was soft, and fine… Thin like the grass used to be in Boston. It was also unseasonably warm for early March. 
> 
> This was definitely not Scotland and I was definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, buckle up!

**Unknown Location**

I was dead, or rather, I hoped I was. 

My body ached deep into my bones and I could feel the lump in my throat like when you try to dry swallow a pill. My head particularly hurt and as I regained the notion of where my arms were and how they worked, I brought my hand to my head covering my eyes as I squinted them shut even further, recalling the time when I had learned about where Claire Beauchamp had come from.

I came to full consciousness as I wiped the blood from my nose. I knew in my gut something wasn’t right—I wasn’t where I had intended to go. 

Where the bloody hell was I and why did I end up here? 

Grannie had always told me— you travel for a reason. Yet, there was always no guarantee with this supposed gift my family had. 

I looked around and took stock of the grass between my hands. It was soft, and fine… Thin like the grass used to be in Boston. It was also unseasonably warm for early March. 

This was definitely not Scotland and I was definitely in trouble.

________________________

I realized that I was definitely not in Scotland when I made my first view of a town. The bricks, the fabrics on the people— it was definitely not the place I had left.

Grannie had explained how the portals worked for her — she had always ended up where she was meant because of Grandda, or even Frank Randall. Why I had been brought to wherever I was, I didna ken. 

I also didna ken of any other portals, save for Craigh Na Dun and the one in the Caribbean I had heard some legends of. Grannie had said there were probably more out there and if we were ever near one, we would definitely hear the buzzing noise. 

I had heard it at Craigh Na Dun and had gone through to a portal that was unknown to my any of my family. 

Unknown time. Unknown place. All the ingredients for a successful search.

I continued on the dirt path to the edge of the town, and heard a soft voice of a local woman speaking to her child in French.

I was in France. 

“Thank goodness Grandda had taught me Gaelic and French.” I muttered to myself quietly as I shook the dirt off my skirt and wiped my forehead. 

“Bonjour, madame.” I started with my half American, half Scottish accent. 

The lady smiled at me and waved. “I speak English, love. What can I help you with?” 

I laughed and brushed a curl out of my face, “I was just hoping you could tell me what is the closest city. I am separated from my family and need to make it to Paris to find them again.” 

“Oh! We are but half a day’s ride to Paris. My husband is going in to the city tomorrow to get some supplies and drop off somethings. Come, let me feed you and give you a place to rest for the evening.” 

“I would love that, as long as it is no’ an imposition.”

________________________

Mrs. Beaumont had fed me, given me a shift to sleep in, and made me bathe, giving me the finest soaps she had. How I had been so lucky to run into someone so quickly? I just had to attribute to luck.

Mr. Beaumont was a farmer, on the outskirts of Paris, and was going in to town to sell some of his cheeses and goat’s milk in a market. He was to get some fabric for his wife— so she could make some new skirts for her 5-year-old daughter, Belle. 

The Beaumont's had given me Belle’s room. It was small with a tiny window on one wall, but it had a feather bed and a pillow. 

After supper, I had said my thank you and bid a goodnight and escaped into my room. I needed to make a plan.

I had no clue what year I was in — I hadna been brave enough to ask at dinner. I had tried to look for signs as I peeked around the house, but came up empty. I did know that I at least was in the right century. 

I laid down on the bed, the exhaustion seeping through my bones, and let out a large sigh. I was in the country but tomorrow would get to a city, and knew I would find the answers in Paris. 

The last thing I remember was trying to recall what Mama thought of the French, but fell into a deep slumber the minute my head was comfortably settled on the pillow.

________________________

Mr. Beaumont and I had left for Paris on horseback at about 6 am. It was about a four hour ride to Paris. I made a mental note to thank Grandda for teaching me how to tell time by tracking the sun whenever I got back home.

Mauric told me the tales of his childhood on a farm, how he hoped his daughter would end up at the university in Paris, and how they wanted another child. I told him my stories of growing up in Scotland, and how my grandsire had a large family that spanned through the Highlands. (I just didna mention the fact that my family was from 30 years in the future.)

“It is such a shame the British and Scots don’t get along right now…” Mr. Beaumont had started. My throat was in my stomach as I registered the weight of his words. I closed my eyes as the memories started to flood my mind—Grannies tales of their time in Scotland, before Culloden. 

No, it can’t be.

“I have a friend who came over from Scotland to escape the British….” He kept on going.

When did Grandda and Grannie go to Paris? No… This… It canna be the 1740s… What was I doing here?

We turned the corner and I did a double take. A flash of curls and a tall stature that I could pick out amongst any crowd.

“Grannie?” I mumbled under my breathe. 

“What was that?” Mr. Beaumont asked.

I stayed still— my jaw dropped— there was Claire Fraser in her skirts made of silk and nearly 50 years younger. 

I turned to the building as I read the sign. 

_L'Hôpital des Anges—She had spent her free time here, while they had spent time in Paris, working for Bonnie Prince Charlie._

_I was in the 1740s. I had traveled too far back in time._

The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and falling into Mr. Beaumont’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank YOU for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Paris, 1744**

I could still vividly remember pieces of the day we went from the future back to our life on the Ridge. I was a toddler then, but still, I remember Mama squeezing me into a giant bear hug and seeing tears in her eyes. I remember Da clutching Jem’s shoulders and saying, ‘Should anything happen to me, make sure ye take care of them, and tell yer Grandda and Grannie I love them.’ I remember Mama telling me, ‘We’re going on an adventure, Mandy,’ and the small smile that crept across her face when I asked, ‘to see Grannie, aye?’ 

I can still remember the screams from whoever- wherever- whatever happens when one passes through the stones. I can feel my stomach as it turned and rotated on an internal axis somewhere inside me, the feeling of stiff joints and a rush of cold come over me until I opened my eyes to see Jem’s face grinning from ear to ear, ‘Ye’re fine, Manders, c’mon.

I never fully understood why my grandsire had never liked to talk about the stones or how they changed his life. For that matter even Grannie would sit straighter in her chair and purse her lips at the mention of any stone circle. 

As a child, they seemed entertaining to me, for when we mentioned the stones, it always meant some sort of ‘adventure.’ I had heard the tale of a modern woman thrown into a new era and culture- to have lived in a time that was not her own- yet she found a love that had defied time and space. Learning that these fairy tales Mama and Grandda had told me were my own grandma made the adventures that much more real.

The most important thing I had learned from time traveling through a bunch of sedimentary pieces that stood in circles was from Grannie: When you travel, you do not just end up in a time period without reason. When you arrive, there is someone or something pulling you there.

Though, as a grown woman, I now had a deeper understanding of why anyone in my family would have a feeling of uneasiness (either “uneasiness” or “Feeling of unease”?) for stones that could transport a person through time. Each time I went through-it got worse and worse, the screams a decibel louder, the pain in my core harsher, the fear of death more eminent than the time before. Yet, for all the times I had been a time traveling woman, realizing I had been propelled further back in time than I had intended to go was the worst thing I felt yet. 

Right now, I felt like I had been slapped across the face with a fish My reality really couldn’t be my current situation. How was I here? Why was I here?

 

I could feel the ground cold beneath my neck and started to recognize the sounds of a distant man trying to talk to me Nothing was registering, though. It almost felt like I had been thrown into another stone circle when I bloody well knew all I had done was faint.

As I regained control of my fine motor skills, I took my hands and rubbed them down my face, gurgling some version of English. 

“Jesus. H. Roosevelt Christ.”

I opened my eyes to find Mr. Beaumont staring back at me- his eyes as blue as the sky behind him. “Are you alright, mon-petit-pois?” 

I half smiled at him and nodded yes. 

“Take a moment before you stand up. You scared me!” He said, placing his hands on his knees and continued to watch me. 

I took a deep breath and shook my legs as I could feel a sense of normalcy return to my extremities. After a moment, I stuck a hand out towards him, standing up and dusting off my skirt.

“I am alright, just had quiet a scare there for a brief second.” I laughed to myself. 

“It would seem so.” Mr. Beaumont gestured to a step to his left and ushered me to sit down. “Take a moment and eat some bread and cheese. You look as if you have seen a ghost.” I sat down and tried to steady my breathing. 

“I have.” I whispered to myself as I took the food from his hands. We were quiet for a bit, but I could still feel his eyes studying me as if I were a porcelain doll that was about to shatter. 

I turned to face him, my cheeks still flushed, and smiled. “I really am okay. I think I just haven’t eaten enough today.” 

“Agreed, love.” Mr. Beaumont said and reached into his pouch for another piece of bread. “I know you said you have some family in Paris. Do you have any idea where they might be?” 

I shook my head in resolve as I tried to scramble an answer together that might even start to make sense to him.

“I… Uhm…” I shoved the last piece of my roll into my mouth, “Sort of. I have some, distant cousins from my Scottish side here somewhere. I am just not sure where. The last time I received a letter it just mentioned Paris. My mother and father— ”

I stopped as I remembered Grannie’s words on lying- just tell enough to satiate the question, but don’t tell too much or you’ll find yourself in a bigger mess than before.

“I was separated by my mother and father, and I have a feeling my cousins will know where or how to find them.”

Mr. Beaumont took a bite of his bread and smiled at me. “Well, that sounds reasonable. Though, you need a place to start.” 

“Yes, I do.” I answered honestly- I really had yet to figure out how I was going to get myself out of this mess. 

“Do you have any ideas?” He asked quirking an eyebrow up at me. 

“My cousins are Catholics. I might start at a parish and see if I can find any members named Mackenzie or Fraser…” I nibbled on the end of my cheese slice as I tried to remember what family Grandda had mentioned he had in Paris. 

“That is an idea… Though, I might be of some help, just to give you a place to rest your head tonight. I need to get going to the market and then find myself a place for the night.” Mr. Beaumont stood and wiped some dirt off his knees. 

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him, wrapping the remainder of the cheese in a piece of cloth. “I would greatly appreciate the help, where to?” 

“Le hospital des Anges,” Mr. Beaumont peaked with a broad smile, “I know someone who works there, Mother Hildegarde, she will kindly give you a place to rest for a few days until you locate your family.”

I nearly choked on my own spit, “Of course.” I managed to get out as I followed behind Mr. Beaumont wondering just how in the bloody hell I was going to avoid my own grandmother.


	6. Chapter 5

**L’Hopital des Anges  
Paris 1744**

The entrance to the hospital was just as Grannie had described it. I could feel the color fade from my face as if I were a stone to match the exterior.

“Mr. Beaumont, would you mind if I stay outside while you go find Mother Hildegarde? I am suddenly feeling rather ill for the moment…”

“Yes. Sit and enjoy the fresh air, I will go speak to her and make some arrangements before I head to the market.”

He gave my shoulder a light squeeze and disappeared into the building. I sank to the stairs taking a seat and clutching my knees to my chest.

“How are you going to get yourself out of this one?” I muttered to myself. Truth was, I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do.

The first problem: My appearance. I was Grannie’s twin. I had her curly mop of hair and her piercing blue eyes. I was built like her too, slender and more petite than my own mother.

The second problem: She was an educated woman and she had gone through the stones. I could remember the times she told me about nuances other time travelers had- things that were more prevalent in the twentieth century- she always had a feeling if someone had the gift. How was she not going to get a feeling about me? How was she not going to know, I was from the future too?

Third problem: Do I tell her who I really am if I ran into her? I knew why they were in Paris- what they were trying to stop. I also knew that some events in history, no matter how hard one tried, would not change.

Wasn’t I here to try and change history while also saving my brother?

I had no bloody clue. I had no fucking bloody clue.

Just as quick as he had left me, Mr. Beaumont as back at my side. 

“Alright, mon amour, will you follow me and I shall introduce you to Mother Hildegarde?”

I wiped the dust off the bottom of my skirt, running my clammy hands on the limp fabric rising to my feet.

“Better late than never,” I grumbled.

“Pardon, what was that?”

I laughed at myself, rephrasing my words. “Nothing- let’s go.”

The interior of the hospital was just as Grannie had described, too- rows and rows of cots that contained the sick and injured. Nuns in their aprons running around from bed to bed, and lots of discussions mumbled in French. Families of the ill and hurt sitting next to their beds.

Thank the lord for vaccines. I could hear Grannie’s voice in my head. And damn, was she right. I didn’t know half of what I might be exposed to as we walked through the rows to Mother Hildegarde’s office, but I was thankful for what modern medicine would become.

I followed behind Mr. Beaumont, shuffling slowly, taking a look around and keeping an eye out for my grannie, but I didn’t see her anywhere.

Thank god for small victories today.

“Mother Hildegarde, this is the lovely lady I was telling you about- Amanda MacKenzie.”

I lifted my skirts and gave her a small bow. “Bonjour, Mother Hildegarde.”

“You poor soul, you have been separated from your family I hear?”

I met her eye contact and for the first time the tears filled my eyes- the emotional exhaustion from the past few days catching up to me.

“I…” I took a breath gathering some strength again. “I got separated from them at the port. We… Were escaping the British from Scotland…. My grandfather is said to have some family here, though I am not sure where.”

“I assume you need somewhere to rest your head for a few days?” Her voice was soft and she was an older woman- much like Grannie had mentioned to me. But there was a nurturing tone to her voice, a warmth in her eyes, that made me instantaneously trust everything she would tell me.

“Yes, I would be much obliged.”

“Dear, you are more than welcome to stay here, as long as you like.”

“Thank you.” I said finally willing to accept some help. If Grannie had trusted her, I could surely trust her.

How much Mother Hildegarde knew about my family and our supposed gifts I didn’t know- but I at least had the events of history to know she could be trusted. “I am hoping it is not too long, just a few days, maybe a week at most.”

“Do not fear, we will take care of you. Though, if you are to stay here with us I do ask that you help out with some of the daily chores - tending to the ill with water and bread, some washing of linens and things of that sort.”

“Absolutely.” I agreed shaking my head.

“We have an understanding then, Mr. Beaumont.” She turned to him and nodded giving him an affirmative smile. “I will take her under my care. I will write to you if you are needed, or next time you come through to the market stop by and check in on matters. You know you’re always welcome here..”

I turned to him and gave him a hug. The man was tiny, just about my size, and he warmly accepted my embrace. His body was stiff at first, my modern and overbearing thank you somewhat foreign to him. I should have known better. But I couldn’t help it, he had helped in a very trying moment in my life. I was more thankful to him than he’d ever know.

“Thank you for everything. I will write to you as soon as I know anything about my family.”

“You are more than welcome, Mandy. Take care.” He kissed both my cheeks and cupped my face between his hands, his eyes watering for a moment. “Till we see each other again!”

He bowed before us both, and left the room.

“Mandy…. Is that what you like to go by?” Mother Hildegarde asked.

“Amanda is my given name… Mandy was a nickname my grandmother gave me when I was young.”

“Mandy.” She repeated to herself as she started towards the door. “How about we get you some fresh clothes, a place to take a rest, and some food in your stomach? Tomorrow morning we can talk about what you might want to do around here and we can figure out how to find your family.”

“That all sounds… divine. I truly appreciate your hospitality.”

“Sister Celeste?” She called into the hallway, where another nun appeared. “Will you show Ms. MacKenzie to the west wing where the empty rooms are? She will be staying with us for a time. And ask Madeline if she can find some clean skirts for our guest as well.” Mother Hildegarde turned to me and smiled, “Follow Sister Celeste to where you need to go. I have another matter to attend to, and will come find you again.”

“This way,” Sister Celeste said, gesturing down the hallway. “Anything you need, please ask me or Sister Madeline. Mother Hildegarde is a busy woman around here.”

We walked through the hallways as she pointed out certain places to me- the bathrooms, the kitchen, the Library- and I followed behind her, taking it all in.

“And the room where you will be staying is just down that hallway, third door on the left. I have to go the opposite direction to tend to a matter…”

“It’s fine. I can find my way around, for the moment. Thank you for showing me my way through the place, if I need anything I will find you.”

“Alright.” She agreed. “Dinner will be in just over an hour. I’ll have Madeline bring you fresh skirts and linens for the bed.”

“Thank you.” I said- though thank you wasn’t nearly enough of a word to express my gratitude- the sisters here were doing more for me than they would ever know.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Sister Celeste finished as she exited down the other hallway to my right. I turned to my left and rounded the corner.

I rounded straight into another person, sending me flying right onto my arse.

_“Jesus. H. Roosevelt Christ.”_ I heard from just above me

_“Jesus. H. Roosevelt Christ.”_ I muttered to myself running my hands in my hair to get it out of my face.

I looked up to see my own appearance standing right in front me, a look of horror to match my own across my own grandmother’s face.

How was I going to explain that to her.

_“Fuck.”_ I whispered and grannie’s eyes went big.


	7. Chapter 6

**L’Hopital des Anges  
Paris 1744**

The air left my lungs as I stared at Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser in the face.

“I’m sorry!” She muttered, flustered. The tips of her ears burned red as a fire truck. “And you are?” I could hear the edge in her voice as the wheels in her mind started to work.

Bewildered, I tried to find the words and my mouth gaped open, but nothing came out.

“I think we need to have a talk,” she said as a small smile crept across her face. Crossing her arms she finished, “If you know who _Roosevelt_ was.” She raised her brow at me and gave me that look.

In an instant, I was 8 years old again and home at the Big House. It was nearly one AM and I was trying to steal the last piece of pie from the pantry when she found me rummaging through the belongings telling me to go bed. The same look on her face then as it was now.

“I can explain,” I blurted out. “I’m your granddaughter!”

I watched as her face went white- I could see her piecing it all together.

“How?” She breathed quietly.

“I…” stammered unable to piece together a coherent thought. “Let’s go sit and I’ll explain. What I can.”

I finally stood and shook the dust off my skirt and gestured to a bench at the end of the hallway. “Sit, Grannie.” 

“Wot?” Her English accent was thick. I knew I was digging myself into a big mess, but I couldn’t lie to her, either. Damn our glass faces.

“There is room for secrets not for lies. Does that sound familiar?” I stood a few feet in front of her as she sat on the bench.

“Yes… Your…” I could hear the edge in her voice, “Your grandfather told that to me on our wedding night.”

“Yes… And you told me, when we were….” I halted, trying to piece together just how much I was going tell her. “You told me when I was sixteen. When you sat me down and told me your story- about the stones.”

I took a breath and sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine. “There are going to be things you want to ask me- questions you’ll want answered. But, Grannie, I need you to not ask. Let me tell you, what I can. There are things…”

_“Culloden?”_

“There are things and events that I know about- what you and Grandda tried and do- and things in the future…. I won’t lie to you, but I will be secretive. I need you to trust me.”

“Okay.” She nearly whispered. “Tell me what you can.”

“For starters…. You believe me?”

She laughed at that and it made me smile.

“Your…” She nearly choked on the word, “Grandfather believed my story when I told him. It’s not the sort of thing a person would necessarily lie about.”

I let out a laugh.

“And Roosevelt is an odd term… Makes it easy to believe a person when they say that particular name.”

Her tone shifted then to something warm and comforting, the way it was when she eased my troubled mind when Jem had first gone missing months ago, when I last saw her on the Ridge.

Emotionally, I was drained, tired of pretending to be strong. I felt her cold hand touch my cheek bringing my attention up towards her.

“You’re a long way from home, aren’t you?”

The dam broke and she cradled me to her chest. “You have no idea.” I laughed through some of my tears. “Actually, you of all people probably do, but still… Yes.”

“What can you tell me, then? Because I am going to help you.” Her voice was stern and affirming- of course she was going to help me. I hadn’t doubted it for a second.

I wiped my tear stained cheeks and did my best to compose myself.

“It’s… Complicated. I don’t know why I’m here, I’m not supposed to be here…. My brother…. Oh god.” I gasped covering my mouth with my hand. “Guess you know that now… He went missing. You see, because of you and my mother and my father—I, we all, can travel through the stones.”

“Hmm.” She mused at me, waiting for me to continue.

“I’ll keep it short. Something happened or someone- I’m not quite sure yet which one it is- wanted to harm Grandda. Jem, my brother, figured it out and left one night into the darkness…. We thought he’d find his way back, but he hasn’t. Mama and I went back to the twentieth century, for history and records, and I found a clue… I left her to try and find Jem. To bring him home. But I wound up here.” The dam broke and I was completely overwhelmed.

“Christ.” She breathed looking at me. “I… This is a great amount to take in.”

“I know, really, you don’t have to help me. I’ve gotten this far plus it’s probably better if you don’t help me- if you don’t know too much about the future that is.”

Her embraced tightened around me and made it so it was hard to breathe. “Nonsense. I am going to help you, right now my worry is where are you staying? What are we going to do with you?”

I laughed at that and Grannie loosened her arms around me. “I’m staying here. Mother Hildegarde is giving me a room and I’ll help out around the place. I’ve got to figure out what might be going on in this decade before I try and get where I’m supposed to be.”

“Alright,” She agreed smiling down at me. “You’ll do that—I am assuming you know why Jamie and I are here in Paris now, so…. I can’t stop helping him.”

“NO.” I blurted. “Don’t stop helping him. It’s important… It will be important. The less we both know about the past and the future, the better.”

“Agreed… But, still…” Grannie looked down at me with questioning eyes. “Would you like to meet your grandda, or I mean…The younger version of him that is?”

Looking at her once more, I shook my head in agreement. “Why not?”

“Come, then. Let’s go find Jamie Fraser.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Coast of Virginia, The Colonies 1766**

_My dearest sister,_

_I am safe. I can only hope you reassure Mama and Da that I am just fine. My heart yearns to be with you all again, but I had to do this. I had to protect our family._

_I am in Virginia, somewhere off the coast in a settlement called Jamestown. I went through the stones at Ocracoke. Some travelers who were going North to Boston picked me up and nursed me back to health._

_That is a story for another time, but in short I was badly beaten by some pirates. I think Grannie would joke about my nose, if I had my guess I would assume it was fractured by a punch. Maybe I’ll look more like Grandda now._

_I am rambling now. I am staying at an inn for a few days, while I try to gamble some earnings to try and make it back down south. I need to get to North Carolina- Wilmington if I can. From there, I hope to start to piece together what information I have. If I know you as well as I think I do, I know you are already looking for me, and Mama probably is too. I have no way of communicating with you, other than these letters. I pray that they find you-as the letters our grandparents wrote us-found us in the future._

_There is no real news on my front, other than I have started my search. I think I found the missing link that connects this all, the one person that is a threat to our grandsire. The threat that if I do not take care of, could change the history of Jamie and Claire Fraser- that could possibly change our very existence._

_I beg of you, play smart and safe. Mama will need you. Grannie will be able to help, trust me when I tell you this. I hate to be vague, but for fear of our safety right now I must. You are smart and will be able to piece this together in ways that I may not. So much so, I know you will find me. In whatever century it might be._

_The maid is here with my dinner and the candle is burning low. I bid you a farewell for now. Give Mama a kiss for me._

_All my love,  
Jemmy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
